To the darkest of the realms
by Defective h0rcrux
Summary: Thor and Jane finally reunite and rekimdle their love, but when the other realms hear of the God and prince falling for a mortal tey will do anything they can to bend this to their advantage.


**My first Thor based fan fiction,I had already decided to take a break from harry potter fictions and when I received this as a request on tumblr I thought it was the perfect oppertunity to branch out into somethidg different. so without further ado...**

_Prompt: Thor returns to earth in search of Jane, problems occur, avengers are needed, other realms maybe?  
Time: After the Avengers.  
Genre: Romance, Angst, SMUT  
Pairings: Thor x Jane, Captain America x Darcy  
Rating : M - smut smut and more smut (pretty please?)_

...

Chapter one; Return of the God.

Jane sighed as she looked out of her window. The rain was crashing down hard against the window pane and the guttural rumble of thunder echoed around the forrest. Lighting struck and lit up the picturesque land scape of the Norwegian forrest. Storms always reminded her of him.  
How long had it been? A year and a half to be exact she thought to herself, a year and a half and he still pined for the God. For the chiseled torso covered in velvet soft skin, for the pink pillow soft lips and the bluest of blue eyes. Yes, she still pined for him.  
Sighing again she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail as she sat down at her desk. Looking at the paper work she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Here she sat, spending every moment trying to build a bridge to find him and yet he had been back. He had been back and forgotten her. She growled in frustration as she swept the papers from her desk, no more would she pine for the man, no more.

...

"Allfather" he bowed his head as he addressed his father "I have a request."  
"Speak Son" his father smiled. He had grown weary in his old age but he had also grown wiser. Thor had grown too, he was no longer the selfish boy, running head first into battle and bathing in the glorious aftermath, he was now a true man. Selfless and humble, yet brave all at the same time. But Odin was no fool, he could see the sadness that lurked behind his sons wide smiles, the mist that was ever present in his blue eyes. "Speak freely son, we are alone."  
"I wish to return to Midgard"  
Odin nodded slowly.  
"For the mortal woman."  
It wasnt a question, Thor bowed his head. "I do not meed your permission father, but I would rather it."  
"And I cannot stop you?"  
Thor shook his head and looked directly into his fathers eyes. "I must do this."  
"Very well, Go"

...

She awoke with a start, papers stuck to her sweaty face as the storm raged on outside fiercer than before. She stretched and glanced at the clock - 3am. Stretching she stood up, peeling the damp paper away from her cheeks in the process. She jumped again as thunder grumbled across the sky and branches wrapped against her window. She hadnt seen a storm this bad in a while, not since... She shook her head, no, she wouldn't think of him anymore. She mentally slapped herself of her earlier pain came rushing back she groaned as she scrambles into some boots and a coat, she needed fresh air.

...

She walked into the clearing she frequented these days, surprised at her ability to find it so quickly even in these harsh conditions. She squinted as she looked to the sky, the rain hitting her face.  
"Why" she whispered to the stars, noticing a correlation he pointed out to her was shining especially bright tonight. She let out a bitter chuckle.  
Whoosh.  
She spun around at the sudden sound and all oxygen left her lungs. She was hallucinating, she had to be hallucinating... Right? There in front of her stood the man of not only her dreams but her nightmares. Eyes as blue as the day they met, hair bouncing healthily despite the rain and clad in alien armour and a res cape, hammer dangling delicately from his right hand. Her mouth gaped open as rain beat down on her skin, bringing her to the realisation she was not hallucinating.  
"You..."  
"I came back" he smiled as he stepped towards her. "As promised." He stretched out a hand, but frowned as she stepped back.  
"Leave." She whispered, her voice barely audible over the breath of the wind. "Now" she added, her voice shaking but slightly stronger.  
Frowning again he stepped forward.  
"I do not understand."  
Something inside of her snapped.  
"You think you can just come back here" she took a step forward. "After you left me, after you promised me!" She slapped him, the crack echoed around the clearing yet he did not flinch, his brow creased in confusion as pain clouded his blue eyes. "How could you?"  
"But I have come now, my Jane" he reached for her again and was successful, he pulled on her wrist and her body collided with his, and then they were kissing. His lips were just as soft as she remembered and his mouth tasted bitter sweet, a foreign wine on his lips and salt on his tongue. He smelt like a fresh spring morning and smoke all at once. She melted into the kiss, unable to stop herself, and then they were flying. Her arms clung tightly around his neck as his arm swung the hammer and they soared through the skies. She buried her face into his neck as they glided, his left arm wrapped tightly around hr waist. And then suddenly they were back in her bedroom, the drip drop of water splashing the floor from their wet clothing mingling with the sound of their ragged breaths as they stares at one another, confusion and anger were still etched onto her features as realisation dawned on his.  
"Jane I could not return before this,"  
"Liar" she whispered, fresh tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "You were here, in Manhattan, O saw"  
"No you misunderstand" he tried but she shook her head again.  
"You forgot me"  
It was a barely audible whisper but he could hear the pain in her voice.  
With no words left he stepped towards her and kissed her again, claiming her lips with his own as his tongue delved deeply into her mouth.  
"Ill never leave you again." He whispered into her mouth as her hands began to roam over his shoulders, his arms, his chest.  
"Thor." She whispered, her brown eyes meeting his blue, lust reflected between them.  
She stripped herself of her wet clothing and dropped it clumsily to the floor. He watched, entranced by her large brown eyes and her thin but curvy frame. "Please" she whispered, reaching her hands toward him and unfastening his cloak.  
He dropped Mjolnir with a dull thud and divested himself of his armour, never taking his eyes from hers, he pulled his tunic over his head and kicked his boots and slacks off. Then they were kissing again, her lips conveying the same urgency as his, her hands running over the planes of his chest leaving fire in their wake. He couldn't keep his hands still, they were in her hear, on her breasts, her backside until they finally came to rest on her hips, picking her up her backed her against the wall. His left hand slid back up and began to knead her breast, flicking at her nipple and enticing little moans from her that he caught on his tongue.  
"Please" she begged again as she dug her heels into his back, pushing him forward. He didnt want to hurt her but he needed this, needed her, needed her to understand. He felt the head of his penis rub against her lower lis, they were smooth and wet and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. Breaking the kiss finally, he looked into her eyes as he finally slid into her. She was tight and wet but he fit into her so perfectly, as though she was made just for him. She let out a sharp gasp as she closed her eyes and her jaw went slack, she layed her head back against the wall and gave a deep moan. His resolve slapped and he pulled back and slammed back into her.  
"More" she gasped and he was more than willing to comply.  
He slowly began to pound into her, never taking his eyes off her face, embedding every frown and movement she made, every purse of her lips was a treasure. And then just as her inner walls clamped down on his, she opened her eyes "Thor" she breathed as she climaxed around him, never breaking eye contact. And then he found his release, running his hand through her hair, the other resting on her thigh as he grunted her name, And then he carried her to the bed and cradled her in his arms, staring into her eyes until she fell to sleep.

...

Let me know what you think!


End file.
